wrestlepediafandomcom-20200214-history
Moondog Rex
Randy Colley (May 2, 1950 – December 14, 2019) was a professional wrestler better known as Moondog Rex. Colley competed in the World Wrestling Federation, where in 1981 he won the WWF Tag Team Championship with Moondog King (later replaced by Moondog Spot) as The Moondogs. In 1984, Rex had a WWF Title shot against Hulk Hogan on the Canadian television tapings that aired on both Maple Leaf and All-Star wrestling. Shortly after debuting as the original Demolition Smash in early 1987, Colley was replaced by Barry Darsow because of a contract dispute that led to him leaving the company (in addition, Colley's face was visible even with the makeup, causing fans to chant "Moondog" when he was in the ring). Colley was placed in a short-lived tag team with Jose Luis Rivera, known as the Shadows, after that Rivera who would go on to become one half of The Conquistadors. He had a long singles run on top in Mid South as "The Nightmare" and "The Champion" managed by both Eddie Gilbert and Sir Oliver Humperdink. After Demolition ended for him in the WWF, he went to Continental where he worked as Detroit Demolition. He was able to do this because he was co-creator of the original gimmick. His biggest career feud was in Memphis where the Moondogs had a series of wild, bloody main event matches with the Fabulous Ones. In Summer/Fall of 1990, Randy Colley returned to WCW as Moondog Rex in singles competition. Rex's highest profile match was losing to The Junkyard Dog at WCW Halloween Havoc 1990. In 1991 World Championship Wrestling (WCW) created a stable known as "the Desperados" consisting of Dutch Mantell, Black Bart, and Colley, who played "Deadeye Dick". The Desperados were packaged with the gimmick of being three bumbling cowboys looking to meet Stan Hansen to go to WCW and become a team. Over the course of a few weeks, they were promoted through a series of vignettes in which they were beaten up in saloons, searched ghost towns, were jailed, and rode horses. Hansen reportedly wanted no part of the storyline and left for Japan, never to return to wrestle in North America. Without Hansen, the group were dissolved as a stable almost immediately, never appearing on television other than in their vignettes. They wrestled just three matches as a trio, all at house shows in July against the Fabulous Freebirds. In 1994, Colley was called as a prosecution witness in the Vince McMahon steroid distribution trial on Long Island, New York. On December 14, 2019, Colley died at the age of 69. * American Wrestling Association Southern Tag Team Championship * NWA Georgia Tag Team Championship * NWA Gulf Coast Tag Team Championship * NWA Southeastern Continental Tag Team Championship * Hardcore Championship Wrestling Tag Team Championship * Mid-South Wrestling Association North American Heavyweight Championship * Mid-South Wrestling Association Tag Team Championship * United States Wrestling Association World Tag Team Championship * World Wrestling Council North American Tag Team Championship * World Wrestling Council World Tag Team Championship * World Wrestling Council Caribbean Tag Team Championship * WWF World Tag Team Championship See Also * WWE Alumni * WCW Alumni